


Upon awakening

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil and Nick have a rare night off together and want to spend it in bed. I don't own anything CSI related and am only playing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon awakening

If not for the curtains on the windows the evening sun would have invaded the bedroom as it set at the end of yet another day. The owners of the house worked nights and used blackout curtains so they could sleep during the normally bright Nevada days. The lovers were curled up together, asleep, under a deep blue comforter. The older man was lying on his back, head turned towards his lover; his graying brown curls messy against the white pillow. In sleep his face was relaxed, the wrinkles caused by not only age but concern, worry and concentration eased while he dreamed. The younger man was using his lover's bare chest as a pillow, right arm curled possessively around his partner's waist and right leg over both his lover's.

Normally it would be the shrill alarm clock that woke the men, telling them it was time to go to work. Time to face another night in Las Vegas, examining the evidence, interviewing witnesses, trying to put the puzzle together to bring answers to the victims' families and suspects to the system. But not tonight. Tonight was a rare night off and so the alarm wasn't set, and their cell phones turned to voice mail.

As usual it was Gil that woke first, his internal clock too well set after years of working the same schedule. And also as usual when he had a night off it took Gil a moment to recall that he actually didn't have to be awake and he let his blue eyes close with a small sigh. He shifted and pulled Nick in closer to him. Their relationship was still new enough that Gil was amazed Nick chose to be with him but at the same time old enough that Gil knew it was long term, if not forever. His young lover was like him in so many ways and yet so different and Gil knew exactly how lucky he was that Nick chose to be with him; loved him.

Gil nuzzled against Nick's soft brown hair and sighed. He smiled when Nick stirred and looked down to meet sleep brown eyes gazing back at him. "Hey," Gil said softly. "Go back to sleep; we don't have to work, remember?"

"Yeah," Nick mumbled in reply. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't mind a little help falling back asleep." He rolled onto his back, taking Gil with him until the older man's weight was pressing him down into the mattress. "Think you're up to it?"

"Why don't you convince me?" Gil said, smiling.

Nick reached up and tangled his fingers in Gil's hair, pulling his head down for a soft kiss. Nick loved kissing Gil; on the sofa, in the shower, at the door, in bed it didn't matter. All that ever mattered were the soft lips pressing against his own and Gil's unique taste. There were times when Nick was afraid the special Gil flavor came from eating bugs but it really made no difference in the long run; Nick was addicted to the taste. Gil moaned softly as Nick's tongue pushed into his mouth to dance with his own.

It was Gil that broke the kiss, trailing his lips along Nick's jaw to his left ear where he spent a couple of minutes sucking on the lobe before lifting up and kissing his way down to Nick's chest. This was Gil's favorite thing, the noises that Nick made when Gil sucked and nibbled on his nipples. There were still times when Gil wondered how he'd gotten so lucky but those were coming fewer and further between the more time he spent with his lover away from the lab.

"You trying to kill me, Gil?" Nick asked, arching up against his lover. 

"A night where we don't have to rush should be savored," Gil replied, flicking his tongue against Nick's diaphragm. He looked up and grinned. "The problem with youth today is a lack of patience."

"I have you in bed with me doing wicked things with your tongue and you want me to be patient?" Nick gasped, panting. 

Gil raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

Nick laughed, breath catching as Gil suddenly went down on him, taking his hard cock all the way to the back of his throat. "Damn it," Nick choked out, trying to force air into his lungs. "I hate you."

The older man pulled back until he was just sucking on the head, blue eyes twinkling. "You love me and you know it," he said a moment later. "Are you still stretched and slick from before or do I need to stretch you again?"

"I'm always ready for you," Nick said, spreading his legs. He moaned at the slight burn, not quite as ready as he'd thought, but also not about to tell Gil that. "I think you're right, I do love you."

"The evidence is quite clear," Gil replied, leaning down to kiss Nick and he pulled back and thrust in again, setting an easy rhythm. He wanted to draw out the pleasure as long as he could, trying to keep Nick on the edge.

"Gil, please," Nick moaned, thrusting up against his lover, trying to get him to move faster.

"I'm going to teach you patience one of these days, Nicky my boy," Gil whispered, licking Nick's ear. He picked up the pace a little, shifting around until Nick cried out, back arching. "You're so hot."

"Faster, Gil, please," Nick begged. "I need you so bad, please."

Gil sighed and paused for a moment, holding still, drawing the moment out as long as he could before his body took over from his mind and thrust out and back, setting a much faster rhythm than before. The lovers became lost in each other, nothing mattering but their heartbeats and feelings growing between them. Nick came first, arching up against his lover with a cry, his body tensing and pulling Gil along with him.

For a while they lay together, just enjoying the feel of the other's body against their own. "Y'know, Gil," Nick muttered as he started to drift back to sleep. "If that's how you help me wake up, I'm throwing out alarm clock away."

"Then you get to explain to Catherine why we're late every day," Gil replied, pulling Nick in closer to him. "But maybe we can find one that's not so annoying."

"Love you," Nick whispered, his eyes closing.

"Love you too, Nicky," Gil replied.


End file.
